Viva Makihara
Viva Makihara, real name Julianne Fraundchén, was a special forces operator, psycho-analyst, geopolitical strategist, and military tactician, born in 1944 in a small colonial plantation in Vietnam (then French Indochina), living long into the first half of the 22nd century. During her time alive she would engage in numerous clandestine actions across the globe, spanning from fighting in the Vietnam War in the 1960's and 70's, to industrial espionage in the 80's under a corporate force known as J-X, and culminating in the Cosmosett Incident in 2128, where Makihara attempted to merge the human consciousnesses of the world into a "Noö-Sphere" through the use of Verdrag-N, which would have resulted in the creation of a human hive-mind like structure. However, her plan failed at the hands of a band of her former operatives and team members that had rebelled in order to thwart the activation of the Noö-Sphere and to contain the spread of Verdrag-N. Physical Appearance Viva is a half-european half-southeast asian female of tall stature, with large breasts, tanned skin, and auburn hair. Her eyes are naturally hazel but began to change to a bright green color in 2085. Black shadows seep from under her eyes, giving her eyes a sunken appearance. Her face and body is scarred in many places, her most notable injury being a very large napalm burn on the right side of her face, which is usually covered with a protective membrane. Most of Viva's body is often covered with a protective body suit that is integrated with her flesh. Over it, she often prefers long clothes such as trenchcoats and overcoats, usually of a dark color. However, following her capture in 2128 she began to wear much lighter, highly contrasting colors, particularly light pink and red. She is almost always seen with a white diamond patch on her left shoulder. Biography Early Life Born to a wealthy Dutch land owner and a Japanese nurse who had fled Japan, Julianne Fraundchén grew up in a remote region of Northern Vietnam known as Ga Yên Trung. Julianne was raised well, receiving education in language and etiquette from the servants of the plantation, as well as shooting and hunting from her bodyguard, a man known as Basque. In 1966 she would marry a wandering French Legionnaire named Antony Lourel, giving birth to their first child Marie nine months later. However, Marie was born sickly, with a high fever, pox, and constant fits during the night. Fearing that he might lose his grand-daughter, Samson Fraundchén ventured out into a nearby village that was in good relation with the Fraundchén family, hoping to find a remedy. An elder of the village provided to Samson a small sprig of rare herb to cure the ailing child, warning him that it would come at a price. After administering the ground up plant, Julianne's child immediately began to recover. Razing of the Fraundchén Plantation The relief was short lived, and on October 9th 1968 the Fraundchén Plantation was attacked and overrun by Vietcong fighters. Dragged from the site of the raid by Basque, she fought every for every inch, struggling to escape and crying to save the infant Marie instead. After Basque succumbed to gunshot wounds, she awoke to find herself alone and naked in the thick Vietnamese jungle. Eventually making her way back to the burnt out remains of Fraundchén Plantation, she found the bodies of her spouse and daughter to both be missing. Consumed by rage and revenge, she vowed to live with vengeance until those that took from her died. For 3 months she survived subsisting on any nutrient she could find while avoiding Vietcong patrols, sometimes killing them for rations and equipment, until finally passing out from fatigue and being discovered by Major Jack Madson of US Army Rangers J Company. Speaking only French and Dutch, Julianne was found with brain malnutrition induced amnesia repeating the word Viva, literally "Live", over and over again, attributing to her nickname with the patrolling band of soldiers who would take her in and grow to become her new family. However, the effects of her extreme fatigue and post-traumatic shock would lead to extreme long term memory loss, erasing recollection of the past three years of her life. Dogwood Attacks and Operation Everland Camp Dogwood Finding herself one of the few survivors of a devastating chemical attack on Rangers J Company in 1969, she struck off on her own to find the culprits. However, the now fervently patriotic "Viva" was met with only devastation after finding that the chemical attacks had been a calculated false-flag attack in order to sway public opinion and place blame on the Soviet Union through the clever reproduction of Soviet chemical weaponry. Enraged by the betrayal, she escaped her new captors and slaughtered the entire base, a former French Foreign Legion outpost called Dogwood. She spared few, notably German chemical weapons scientist Johann Samaritan, and a Vietnamese family that had been imprisoned. Inspired by tales of the base's grisly slaughter, the Vietcong later began to refer to her mysterious figure as Tâycong - Vietnamese for "The Western Guerrilla." Destroying Everland It was revealed to Viva by the commander of Dogwood, Sebastian Seguiro that the attack on her company was part of a series of false flag attacks and social experiments codenamed Operation Everland, designed to altar the socioeconomic and political effects of the Vietnam War and other conflicts. Unsatisfied with the destruction of on-site facilities in Vietnam, Viva would go on to hunt those involved in Operation Everland. Upon preparing to leave Vietnam to venture to the United States, Viva survived an assasination attempt by a squad of Navy Seals. After interrogating one of the wounded Seals, she became aware to CIA operations that were tracking her movements. In an attempt to shake off their trail, Viva Makihara sought the assistance of young CIA communications analyst Joy Reileton. The two quickly became close, working side by side to escape from South Vietnam to the United States of America. Viva continued her hunt upon reaching the States, and finally found closure for J Company in 1982 with the death of Robert Jauio, CIA General Counsel and head of Operation Everland. After dismantling Operation Everland, Viva established her new Identity as Viva Makihara, after discovering the identity of her biological parents from US Army records. Obtaining this information however would lead to a cascade of memories that had previously been lost due to Viva's amnesia, culminating in the recollection of the night of October 9th 1968, and the lust for revenge that she had left behind. J-X and Project Malabali Marie Lourel's Survival No sooner did she clean the blood of Operation Everland off her hands would Viva Makihara then venture on in search of her daughter's remains, hoping to find peace. However, evidence at the burned ruins of Fraundchén Plantation instead led her to a pharmaceutical research think tank called the Jean-Tean Foundation, revealing that her daughter was in fact alive and preserved with a form of prototype cryo-static containment, having aged only ten years since her retrieval. After negotiating her services in exchange for her daughter's safe revival, Viva Makihara was forced into the secretive corporate espionage unit known as J-X. During her employment at J-X, she discovered that her daughter had been preserved after she was rescued from the hands of the Vietcong and found to have strange physiological properties caused by the application of the mysterious drug that had been used to save her in infancy. Deeming these medical findings to be of use to various projects at Jean-Tean, she had been placed in a cryo-static container that would keep her alive for travel and experimentation. After discovering that the Foundation had been experimenting on her daughter, Viva confronted the Foundation's head, Lorém Jean Morita. At gunpoint, Lorém explained that the experiments were being contracted by the French Internal Security Agency. Category:Characters Category:Second Flag Members Category:Browse